Short Fuse
Basic Information Fuse is a mare that likes to party, she is the party within and has a real liking for bombs and grenades, basically everything that can explode or make a boom sound. She does whatever thinks is right. Description Short Fuse is a female pegasus and looks a tad like Derpy, having a blond mane and tail. She has a double set of wings she can use to speed up to a tremendous amount of speed, experiencing multiple G-forces during her flight. She often wears a cap and a vest and has a detonator as cutiemark. She's medium-sized yet is very strong. Personality Short Fuse is usually a very happy mare, always trying to have a good time, even though she can be clumsy a bit. She often tries to do her best on the task and can be verey defensive towards her friends, often trying to help them out when they need to and defending them in the same manner. She does, however, have a "short fuse" so it is not advised to enrage her as you'd need to keep distance from her or you would be in deep trouble, not just with her but probably with Aaron as well. "warning! Keep clear!" Background In Fuse's filly years, she lived in an orphanage for years. After a faithful night, she took all the blankets form the room and stole a sewing set from the directors office, sewing the blankets all together before managing an escape from the orphanage through an open window. She started to run, as the board started to notice someone was gone. They started a search but didn't come far, as Fuse had ran off into a nearby desert. After at least a week of travelling, she noticed she was lost still in the desert, having ran out of any food and drinks, she was slowly going to die from thirst. This is where she met Stall, a stallion who happened to be on a stroll through a part of the desert, encountering her and giving her the food an water she needed, preventing her from getting a sunstroke as well as he took her home at Dodge Junction to take care of her. They became close friends and eventually him and Fuse found an abandoned mineshaft, where lots of TNT barrels and crates were placed. This is how Fuse started to become more experienced in explosives, developing a passion for explosives and everything that goes boom. Not much later she left Stall in order to become more experienced with explosives. Travelling through the lands of Equestria, living alone for a lot of years as a nomad, she eventually arrived at the everfree forest, where she was blowing up wolves as practice. It was that very day she saw Aaron 's airship , having a deep interest in what it was and what it did, she thought of joining it as Aaron thought only of seeing a demolition expert. It was not long after before they fell in love and married each other. She will never leave him, not even in death. Fuse is now a skilled explosives expert. Skills Short Fuse is an excellent heavy firearm gunner, being skilled in the use of the cannon, bazookas an grenade launchers. She is very clever when it comes to dealing maximum damage and destruction, knowing often where to shoot to deal maximum damage and has a real good eye to learn weak spots. She is also a strong mare, being able to withstand a lot of pain and damage to her body. Trivia *Fuse loves Aaron a lot *She is rather protective of the ship and its crewmembers *She knows the cannons and guns well *Sometimes her cutiemark glows, this indicates a rage inside of her Category:Characters